The present invention relates generally to dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to dispensing apparatus and method for measuring and loading ammunition powder in cartridges or shells.
Various configurations of dispensers and methods have been marketed or suggested for measuring and loading ammunition powder in cartridges, shells, or similar containers, all with the objective of quickly dispensing the amount of powder required for a specified ammunition. However, these devices and methods have not offered the measuring precision and consistency needed to throw charges for certain firearms which use very light powder charges, such as the .28 caliber Schuetzen rifle. Conventional benchrest and pistol powder measuring devices simply do not satisfy these requirements, even when "tuned up" or modified. Contributors to these deficiencies are the orientation and shape of the powder measuring chamber within the dispenser. Horizontal or inclined the measured powder into the cartridge due to some grains clinging to the lower surfaces of the chamber, and chambers with sharp internal corners or crevices allow the grains to build up unevenly between charges. The presence of crevices and niches in the chamber also makes it imperative in some dispensers to purge the chamber of all residue before changing to another type of powder. Some dispenser designs provide no visual access into the chamber to verify that the entire measured charge has dropped into the cartridge. Also, chambers with wide cut-off areas at their inlets are not completely filled because of uneven leveling of the powder across the opening.
These and other deficiencies in prior art powder measuring and dispensing devices sometimes lead to hazardous conditions. Insufficient powder or mixing of the powder with a different powder left in the dispenser from previous throws obviously effects firing power, and excess powder may cause damage to the firing mechanisms or even injury to the user.